Una Promesa
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: Aunque no seamos cercanas en esta época, yo siempre pelearé por tí..." Serena y su relación con Hotaru.


Una Promesa.

Disclaimer: Las historias, así como los conceptos y personajes que se presentan en esta historia, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y yo las utilizo sin fin de lucro, sólo como un sano entretenimiento.

"No te dejaré, sin importar lo que pase…" - ¡Metamorfosis… Lunar Acción!-

El grito desesperado de Serena, negándose a rendirse lentamente provocó una reacción en las Sailor Senshi, manifestándose esta en las piedras de las tiaras de las guerreras, permitiéndole a Sailor Moon acceder de nuevo a su transformación Super… Con gran determinación Super Sailor Moon se dirigió hacia aquella dimensión donde el Faraón 90 y Sailor Saturn sostenían su brutal batalla, al tiempo que sus lágrimas eran arrastradas por el viento tras escuchar la suave despedida de Hotaru…

"¡Sin importar que me cueste la vida… Llegaré a ti, no te perderé ahora que te vuelto a encontrar…!"

Su mirada llena de valor enfocaba hacia el vórtice donde la energía de Sailor Saturn y la del gobernante de Tau chocaban y el Silent Glaive impactaba generando varios ruidos metálicos, el corazón puro de Serena habría el camino en medio de la poderosa corriente de energía oscura, hasta que la Sailor de la Luna en su nivel Super pudo ingresar al Sistema Tau…

Dentro de ese vacío de interminable oscuridad, Sailor Saturn terminaba de envolver a la criatura sin forma que era el Faraón entre los veloz de energía oscura surgidos de su arma, mientras el engendro se retorcía entre gritos desesperados… La joven Sailor del Silencio mirada fijamente el final del Farón 90 mientras su mente se preguntaba que sería de ella, ¿Se reencontraría con su madre…? ¿Qué se sentiría morir…?

"Sailor Moon… Serena… Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente nos reencontramos… Ahora entiendo por qué quise a Rini desde el momento en que la vi… Fue porque me recordó aquellos días en que jugábamos en el jardín de aquella persona tan especial para ti sin otra preocupación… Me gustaría revivir esos recuerdos, me gustaría tener unos nuevos, pero ya no será posible… Tengo que envolverme en mis propios velos que todo lo destruyen y nada dejan para que mi poder de destrucción no llegue a la tierra… Adiós Rini… Adiós, mi amiga Serena…"

La Sailor de la Destrucción comenzó a envolverse en sus velos de luz oscura para comenzar a desvanecerse mientras el Faraón 90 desaparecía en medio de la nada, siendo ese momento en que Sailor Moon entró en la dimensión… Hotaru se desvaneció antes de poder ver a su amiga dispuesta a dar la vida por ella, quedando sólo su arma inseparable clavada en el suelo.

- Hotaru… ¡Hotaru…!- El grito desgarrador de la rubia se escuchó por todo el infinito vacío donde se encontraba -¡Por favor, dime donde estás… Dime que estás viva!-

- No podrán contra mí, no importa lo que suceda, ni cuanto lo intenten…- La voz con un eco espectral se escuchó por el infinito vacío.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Sailor Moon, el Faraón 90 se reconstituyó a partir de ínfimas partículas, poco a poco, hasta que recuperó su grotesca apariencia en forma de maraña siniestra de tentáculos hediondos y grotescos, en cuyo cuerpo surgieron noventa ojos sin patrón alguno, incluso algunos encimándose entre sí.

- El sacrifico de Sailor Saturn no ha servido de nada, porque yo soy la presencia de la oscuridad, yo soy eterno, soy el ente de las tinieblas, ¡Soy el Faraón 90, el gobernante de Tau y el conquistador de la tierra...!-

- Te equivocas…- Respondió tranquilamente la Senshi -Ella nunca será vencida por algo como tú, que sólo quiere llevar el mal y la muerte a todos… Ella nunca perderá…-

- Pero que dices…-

Mas sin embargo el Faraón nunca terminó su frase, ya que cientos de velos de luz oscura surgieron de la misma nada y nuevamente envolvieron al grotesco ser que simplemente forcejeó inútilmente, tratando de soltarse de sus ataduras.

- No volverás a lastimar a mis seres queridos, no lo puedo permitir… He perdido a Hotaru… Ella sufrió mucho por tu ambición, y eso no puedo permitirlo… ¡Arcoiris Lunar del Corazón, Ataca…!-

- ¡No podrás con el poder de las tinieblas… Muere!-

De los noventa ojos del Faraón surgieron poderosos rayos de oscuridad que de inmediato se unieron para repeler el ataque de Super Sailor Moon… Pronto la luz y la oscuridad se vieron involucrados en un duelo de fuerza, que la luz poco a poco perdía… Sailor Moon luchaba con toda su fuerza mientras el impacto de los rayos generaba pequeños halos que golpeaban violentamente tanto al grotesco ser como a la Princesa de la Luna… La lucha de resplandores continuó mientras que los velos de luz oscura terminaron de derrotar al Faraón 90, siendo rematado por el poder resplandeciente de Sailor Moon, desapareciendo el amorfo ser de tentáculos en el resplandor y la oscuridad…

Serena se mantuvo de pie con todo su esfuerzo, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente alguna señal de su amiga, pero sólo encontró el Silent Glaive como testigo mudo de la batalla.

- ¡Hotaru, Hotaru…!- La princesa de la Luna se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo con desesperación, hasta que escuchó ligeros pasos que se acercaban a ella

- Serena, vamos, no es hora de rendirte a la desesperación, ponte de pie…-

La Princesa de la Luna volteó al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para ella, observando a una mujer sumamente hermosa de largo cabello negro y bellos ojos idénticos a los de su amiga perdida, de largo vestido color violáceo, de tirantes y largo hasta el punto de cubrirle sus pies… Super Sailor Moon quedó muda al ver a aquella persona tan especial de su pasado…

…

En el bello jardín que existió dentro del Palacio de la Luna, la Princesa Serena siendo apenas una niña observaba a aquella mujer, sólo que esta se encontraba ataviada en el traje de Sailor Saturn, concentrando su energía en sus brazos en una pose similar a la meditación, luego la bella mujer pelinegra colocó la esfera de energía cerca de una flor marchita, la cual comenzó a regenerarse ante la felicidad de la rubia y la satisfacción de la mujer.

- Esa es la energía del amor, Serena… La energía resultado de querer ayudar a los demás, de querer proteger a tus seres queridos…-

- Maestra…-

- ¿Sabes? Cuando los Selenitas nacimos, la mensajera de los dioses, Amaterasu nos dio una gran responsabilidad a los Saturnianos al darnos el poder de la Destrucción, ya que confió en nosotros para darle un uso responsable… Pero, también nos brindó la capacidad para aliviar el dolor como complemento y para poder ayudar en algo… Recuerda esto Serena, todos tenemos un papel, pero este no es definitivo ni aparente, si tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, puedes luchar contra lo que se conoce como destino, no lo olvides…-

La bella niña de apenas cuatro años abrazó con fuerza a la bella antecesora de Hotaru, quien correspondió el gesto con una ligera caricia en la cabeza de la rubia.

- Esta será nuestra última lección, ya que dentro de un tiempo voy a ser mamá, y quiero cuidarme lo mejor posible para que mi niña nazca sana… Pero puedo seguirte visitando si lo deseas, ¿Está bien?-

- ¡Sí…!- Respondió alegremente la rubia mientras se acercó al vientre de la hermosa Sailor Saturn -Hola bebé, yo soy Serena y seré tu amiga… ¡Sal pronto para que podamos jugar! ¿Te gustarán los pasteles? ¿Cuál será tu flor favorita…?-

- Serena, ella todavía no puede oírte- Dijo divertida la Sailor

- Ah…- Dijo la princesa con decepción -Pero cuando lo haga, seremos las mejores amigas, porque será hija de alguien a quien quiero mucho…- Terminó con alegría

- Ojalá que si… Afortunadamente tu mamá y Setsuna aparecieron en mi vida y se hicieron parte eterna de ella, me gustaría que tuvieras un lazo igual con mi pequeña… Por que su vida no será fácil…- Terminó en tono melancólico la pelinegra, pero Serena no lo notó

- ¿Y cómo se llamará?-

- Hotaru…-

- ¿Oíste pequeña…? ¡Tu nombre será Hotaru… Es un nombre muy bonito…!-

- Recuerda, ella no puede oírte todavía…-

La bella pelinegra comenzó a reír alegremente ante la ingenuidad de su alumna siendo emulada por Serena mientras un tenue viento comenzó a mover sus largos cabellos armoniosamente y algunas hojas comenzaron a levantarse en el lugar…

…

- Maestra Keiko…-

- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Serena…-

Serena observó desconcertada a su maestra, ya que llevaba un bebé en sus brazos, envuelto en una suave cobija de un tono casi blanco y que dormía plácidamente… Keiko se dio cuenta y sonrío suavemente.

- ¿Acaso es…?-

- Así es, esta pequeñita es Hotaru…-

- ¿Pero cómo…?-

- Escucha, todas las Sailor Senshi al ser ungidas recibimos lo que se conoce como 'Derecho de Renacimiento', debido a que toda la vida peleamos, la diosa Selene nos dio la oportunidad de renacer tras morir en batalla, como mi pequeña ahora…- Sailor Saturn no puede evitar derramar lágrimas -Mi pequeña tuvo una vida muy cruel, llevando en su interior a la Dama Nueve, mientras su poder como Sailor también trataba de despertar, eso provocaba que tuviera una salud frágil… Además cuando la Dama Nueve se manifestaba lastimaba a la gente que se acercaba a ella, por lo que siempre estuvo sola… Me alegra que te haya encontrado de nuevo…-

- En realidad, ella se encontró con… Con mi hija del futuro, ella se convirtió en la amiga que siempre necesitó… Así que, ella me ha olvidado, a mí y la promesa que nos hicimos tanto tiempo atrás…-

- Serena…- Keiko observó tristemente a su alumna

- Pero no importa, mientras ella sea feliz con Rini, no me importa, no me importa que para ella sea sólo la madre de su amiga, no me importa que me vea sólo como Sailor Moon, ya que, mientras sea feliz, yo también lo seré…- Dijo Serena con una determinación que sorprendió a Keiko

- Entiendo… Entonces ya váyanse…-

- ¿Qué…?-

- Escucha, Serena…. Las tinieblas del Sistema Tau seguirán acechando el mundo en el que ahora vives, así que yo terminaré lo que empezó mi pequeña… Yo destruiré el Sistema Tau, sin importa lo que me pase- Tras envolverse en un fugaz brillo violeta, la Reina Keiko de Saturno emergió como Sailor Saturn

- ¡No, yo me quedaré contigo, no puedo dejarte, no ahora…!-

- No te preocupes, después de todo olvidarás que tuvimos esta charla, sólo recordarás que salvaste a Hotaru para que pudiera renacer, así que no importa realmente que yo me quede sola… La primera vez que usé mi poder lo hice con gente inocente, así que quiero corregir ese error…- Sailor Moon se sorprendió en demasía al ver la triste mirada de su maestra mientras le entregaba a su pequeña

- Ya váyanse… Y sean felices… Posiblemente, sea la última vez que nos volvamos a encontrar, Serena…-

- Maestra…-

- Obedece a Setsu… Ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y para Hotaru, así como yo…-

- Gracias…-

Sailor Moon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a Sailor Saturn, mientras que esta observó con una sonrisa a las chicas que se alejaban de ella.

"Selene, tu corazón puro y lleno de amor hacia los demás es la fuente de tu maravilloso poder, cuando te des cuenta de eso, podrás superar la necesidad del Cristal de Plata y serás más fuerte, podrás defender a tus seres queridos como siempre lo has deseado… Hotaru, mi pequeña, tu corazón puro refleja la pureza que existe en tu alma… A pesar de parecer lo contrario, tu determinación a cumplir tu misión te hace ser la más fuerte de las Sailor, ya que tu voluntad es inquebrantable… Ojalá un día te des cuenta, que si bien naciste bajo un destino aciago, también tienes derecho a ser feliz… Adiós, Hotaru, adiós Serena…"

"Maestra, puedo sentir su dolor… Aún cuando no recuerde esto, mi corazón sabrá que usted estuvo con nosotras durante este tiempo… Haré su deseo el mío y Hotaru será feliz al lado de Rini, así tenga que hacerme a un lado para que eso suceda… Algún día nos volveremos a ver, usted, mi sol que perdí… Así que no me despediré, sólo le diré hasta luego…"

Keiko de Saturno se acercó al Silent Glaive y tomó el arma con gran firmeza, levantándola con gran fuerza y girándola sobre su cabeza antes de empuñarla hacia las tinieblas del Sistema Tau.

- ¡Este es el deber de la Sailor de la Destrucción, dar su vida por lo que ama…!-

La valiente Sailor de la Destrucción se lanzó desafiante hacia las tinieblas del Sistema Tau mientras comenzó a ser rodeada de una bella aura de color violeta.

- ¡Advenimiento del Ángel de la Muerte…!-

Levantando el Silent Glaive, Keiko desató un vacío de color negro por todo el Sistema Tau, donde cientos y cientos de figuras amorfas similares al Faraón 90 eran destruidas en medio de la luz oscura que emanaba del Silent Glaive… Poco a poco, y junto con la desintegración cada vez más intensa de los seres amorfos, la antigua Reina del Planeta Saturno comenzó a brillar rodeada de su imponente aura…

Sailor luchaba como nunca antes, no por el amor de Darien, no por su amistad con las chicas, sino por la amistad que la unía a Hotaru… Su corazón puro se abría paso entre la penumbra del Sistema Tau, hasta que se detuvo en seco, observando una imponente sombra que se interpuso en su camino.

- No escaparás de mí, no ahora que puedo poseer ese cuerpo desde el principio… ¡Ahora que no tiene la fuerza para luchar contra mí, su cuerpo me pertenecerá…!-

En ese momento, Sailor Moon pudo notar la identidad de aquella sombra siniestra… Era la Dama Nueve.

- ¡No te lo permitiré… Tu le robaste su vida, no le dejaste tener amigos…!- Replicó Serena con rabia -¡Ella no pudo tener una vida normal por tu culpa…!-

- ¿Y crees que me importa? ¡Ella será mía para siempre…!- Replicó la Dama Nueve con una voz espectral

- Nunca… ¡Nunca volverás a estar cerca de Hotaru…!-

- ¡¿Y cómo lo evitarás…?!-

- Porque ahora… Ahora… Estarás dentro de mí…-

- No te atreverías…- Se notaba el miedo de la Dama Nueve en su voz

- Desde hoy lo he prometido… Aunque mi corazón se haga pedazos, haré lo posible porque Hotaru sea feliz… No me importa que suceda conmigo, pero ella será feliz, ya no tendrá esos problemas de salud que la aquejaban por tu culpa… Tú y yo seremos una, porque yo cargaré con el dolor de Hotaru…-

Sailor Moon tomó su corazón puro ante la mirada temerosa de la verdadera forma de la Dama Nueve. El corazón atrajo poco a poco la sombra siniestra como si fuera una aspiradora ante la mirada de terror de su víctima, quien sólo pegó un grito ensordecedor antes de unirse al corazón puro de Serena, el cual brilló en un tono oscuro por unos instantes para recuperar su tono original poco después… Con la mirada ausente, Serena comenzó de nuevo a abrirse paso entre la penumbra del Sistema Tau con ayuda de su corazón puro mientras que detrás de ella todo era consumido por la nada…

Ya en el espacio exterior, un bello enjambre de mariposas salía de un oscuro planeta nebuloso, el cual estalló cuando las bellas mariposas se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos.

"_Sin importar lo que digan de ti, sin importar lo que piensen de mí… Porque es una promesa…"_

_Fin_

Notas: ¡Sí! Historia corta donde trato de plasmar una relación más profunda entre Serena y Hotaru, porque si Hotaru recuerda a Serena incluso siendo un bebé y Serena se muestra siempre preocupada por Hotaru sabiendo que Rini es más cercana a ella. La ubico en capítulo 125, justo en el momento en que Hotaru ya transformada se lanza contra el Faraón 90 para salvar a la tierra y Serenas se muestra sumamente impotente y frustrada antes de poder transformarse en Super Sailor Moon con su propia fuerza para alcanzar a Hotaru. Espero haya quedado bien.


End file.
